havokfandomcom-20200214-history
Leaders of the Nexus Rebellion
Ever since the Karn broke through the very fabric of space and entered the Nexus Universe, the Nexus had opposed them at every turn. At first the old Federation leaders who had been so self serving and ineffective had been removed, and new leaders had emerged from all the Nexus peoples and had formed the Nexus Rebellion. The Leader or Supreme Consul of the Nexus Rebellion was chosen every five years from the members of the Consulate. It was up to the Supreme Consul to integrate the strategy for effectively removing the Karn from the Universe. The Consulate met every month in the Grand Sanctum located on the planet Terra which had been rebuilt since the planet had been almost ruined by the old Federation. :This year, the Consulate had chosen a hard but fair minded individual to lead them. A member of the Brotherhood - Father Jacob Washington, to be known forthwith as Supreme Consul Washington. :Supreme Consul Washington had chosen 68 year old Peter Shabnek as his deputy, Shabnek now a 5 star General, the highest rank attainable in the Army, had been a colonel in the 47th line when he won the great victory at Manbelbrod 20 years ago now. This arguably was the start of the Rebellion being a credible opposition to the Imperial Forces of the Karn. Subsequently Shabnek had taught military strategy and tactics at the Nexus Army Training College which had produced many fine army leaders. These became known as “Shabnek’s Disciples”. It was also rumoured that a small exclusive group within the disciples together with Peter Shabnek himself had formed a powerful secret inner society known as the Kralius Cabal. A rumour dismissed by Shabnek. Jacob Washington looked around at the other members of the Consulate, his gaze resting upon Grand Admiral Peter Curtis, “The Silver Fox” a man who had become prematurely grey, indeed he had been grey since his early twenties, now at 52 years of age he was Supreme Space Fleet Commander. Grand Admiral was the Space Fleet’s equivalent of a 5 Star General. Curtis had initially been a Fleet Admiral then Senior Fleet Admiral in charge of the Reaver Fleets, which had taken the fight to the Karn in the early days of conflict, but only on the Nexus’s terms. Curtis had been adept at knowing when to attack and when to leave well alone. Over the years he had played a cunning game and had since avenged many of the Karn’s initial victories. His ship was known as “The Avenger”. :Immediately to Curtis’s left was the new leader of the Brotherhood, Father Tristian, a bald man approaching 60 with a slight paunch and ruddy complexion who had seen action in many sectors. He had well developed Psyke abilities and was brave but many thought impulsive. On the Consulate he held the rank of 4 Star General. Jacob Washington of course knew Father Tristian, and his weaknesses but also knew that he had many good qualities and was a valuable ally. To Father Tristian’s left, Jacob Washington’s eyes fell on a striking figure. This was Gregory Bressov a 50 year old Kinsman and 5 Star General, one of the most decorated officers in Nexus history. His face was criss-crossed by a multitude of healed cuts, marked by countless rounds of ferocious combat. In his younger days he was quick witted and agile, tremendously brave almost bordering on the reckless, he was given the name of “The Guardian” as many people believed that as long as he lived he would be the Guardian of the Nexus faith. He was much older now and unable to fight with the former exuberance of his youth. However he was a master tactician and Peter Shabnek respected him. Because of this many thought that he was a member of the Kralius Cabal. :Next to Bressov was Darius Harding at 46 years of age a relatively new 4 star General who commanded the Nexus Troopers. He had risen steadily but not spectacularly within the Nexus ranks, displaying good tactical skills in battle.Well liked by his men, he had done his utmost to limit his casualties on the battlefield. He was one of Shabnek’s Disciples. Jacob Washington’s gaze then met with the only female representative on the Consulate. Rowenna Harris was a woman in her early forties, not a beauty by any stretch of the imagination, but an engaging conversationalist with a pleasant disposition, which hid the steely core of an uncompromising individual. Rowenna was a Doomguard 5 Star General, who commanded the Nexus Shock Troopers, Assault Troops and Doomguard as well as the Light and Heavy Artillery units the Mauler and the Hammer. Her artillery experience had on many occasion been the difference between Victory and Defeat on the Battlefield. :On Rowenna’s left was Senior Fleet Admiral Felix Wraith aged 58 years, a Space Fleet equivalent of a 4 Star General. Commanding all the Reaver Fleets from his Helm ship “The Rebellion” (formerly “The Federation” ) As Senior Fleet Admiral, Wraith was Curtis’s No2 Finally there was the Tribune representative, a tall well muscled individual, old for a Tribune at 41 years of age, with facial markings and tattoos, and although ferocious looking he was a softly spoken, reflective individual. He was well known throughout the Nexus, for this was Dowen a Tribune of the first order. He had fought in many battles supporting the Nexus Troops in the highly personalised way that befits Tribunes. He was the only member of the Nexus Consulate who had come into contact with a Karn Imperial General……………. :(He had fought Hengist, near a deserted Command Tower, but had had to make a temporary peace with him when they became surrounded by a number of Pteravore Razors – The common foe. Although the two were outnumbered by over 15:1 they had fought together with great skill, completely annihilating the Razors, but not before Hengist had been seriously wounded. When the last Razor had fallen Dowen had dragged Hengist to the wall of the tower and propped him up. “You can finish me off now, you Nexus dog!” Hengist had said to Dowen, but was surprised when Dowen took a med kit from his totem and proceeded to dress his wound. “I live by the same warrior code as you!” Dowen had said as he strapped Hengist’s shoulder. It was then that Hengist had heard the Karn Vanguard approaching, “Go now Dowen!! or they will kill you”. As Dowen melted into the Haze, Hengist said under his breath… “The most noble of Warriors -we’ll meet again, Tribune!” then lost conciousness.) Yes, thought Washington, here were many good individuals, brave and strong with high principles. His job would be to mould them into a cohesive force capable of not merely resisting the Karn Imperial forces but routing them. There would have to be changes to the way the Nexus operated and there would be resistance to that change, but there would be change, he would guarantee it! Hengist 09:51, October 28, 2009 (UTC)